An Interesting Call
by Rozz
Summary: A call made to Sara while Grissom is gone. GSR, Greg was thrown in for a touch of silly. Funny stuff, just cuz. I'm thinking about doing a sequel. R&R.


Disclaimer: No, CSI might not be mine, but I am working on a device that will enable me to steal my favorite characters! If only I knew what I was doing! 

Spoilers: Leaving Las Vegas

An Interesting Call

Sara was in the breakroom going over her casefile when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Sidle"

"Sara, I miss you."

"Hmm, I don't think there's anything I can do about that now, I'm at work."

"What are you doing at work? You should have left a long time ago."

"What's that I couldn't hear you, I think you might be too far away," Sara smiled.

"Okay, fine, but I want you to be home by noon, you got it?"

"Aye Aye, captian."

"This isn't funny, your going to pass out somewhere in the lab just because you don't want to go home."

"No I'm not, I have coffee."

"Sara, coffee cannot keep you up forever."

"Not regular coffee, but Greg let me have some of his."

Grissom sighed, "How's Catherine taking over shift?"

"Wobbly at first, but she's doing better now. We're supposed to be getting a new CSI next week from far far away land, I'll see how she handles that."

"A new CSI?"

"Yep." Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"You're replacing me already?"

"I'M not replacing anybody, but Ecklie says that we won't be able to manage with one of our CSI's gone."

"Ecklie has no idea what he's talking about, you guys could function better than his team with one CSI."

"I know, don't shoot the messenger."

"Can I kiss the messenger?"

"If you can reach her."

"Doesn't seem possible from where I am, add it to my tab will you?"

Sara laughed into the phone, "Sure, counting number, let's see, that would be nine."

"I'll have to save them then. But I don't know if I can, these Virginia girls, wow."

Sara laughed again, "You're in a mighty fine mood, may I ask the cause?"

"I don't know, just being out of the lab, I guess, I made a joke today in class and the everybody started cracking up. Can you beleive that?"

"I might if I heard the joke."

"Okay then, I started out by telling them they were in the right class because if they were across the hallway, then the teacher would be teaching about the islamic women's social roles and they'd be thinking...mmm...rolls."

At that Sara laughed so hard that her stomach was hurting. Greg had walked in and was looking at her funny as he poured himself some coffee.

"You came up with that?" She said as her chuckles supsided.

"No, actually, I was talking to that teacher earlier and when she told me what she was teaching that's what I thought."

Sara laughed even harder that time, until tears were rolling down her cheeks and Greg was staring at her like she was a one-man show.

"Jeez, now I beleive you." Sara leaned back and held her stomach.

"So, what's going on in Las Vegas?"

"Nothing really, things have been going okay, nothing unusual. What about there?"

"Nothing really, this one kid wanted me to call him farfignuten, reminds me of Greg."

"Really, I bet he'd be overjoyed to know your thinking about him."

"I'm thinking about eveybody, expecially you."

"How sweet." Sara smiled.

"Yes, well, I man can come to miss his lover when she is absent."

"Who are you and what have you done with my man?"Sara smiled. At that Greg lifted an eyebrow, Sara had a man? Who made her laugh until she cried? He would have to meet this guy!

"I think he's still here, just not loaded down with everything. My number one on my list today is to grade papers, can you beleive that, and my number two is to call you. Who knew I could do both at the same time."

"Your doing that now?"

"Yep, and whoever Franni Welshman is just failed."

Sara laughed.

"She got the whole cycle of the mosquito's all wrong."

"That might be why she failed."

"It's highly possible."

Sara laughed, again. Greg was now sitting across from here, waiting for his chance to interrigate her once she was off the phone.

"Should I let you get back work so you can go home earlier?"

"No, I have one of my coworkers sitting across from me who will probably interrigate me about you once I hit end." Sara said, eyeing Greg.

"Who?"

"Greg Sanders. He's a little weird but in a good way, odd hairdo, good coffee, kind of funny." Greg smiled and moved his eyebrows up and down at that.

"Sounds like I have some competition. Is he as funny as me?"

"Not today, and don't worry, he's harmless." Sara said sweetly, moving so that her elbows were on that table.

"Really, is he still there?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, I think you should tell him the joke I told you earlier."

"Really, you want me to?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You sure he won't make a connection?" She whispered.

"Knowing Greg, he will be too busy laughing to make a connection."

"Okay, if you say so," Sara sighed and turned to Greg.

Moving the mouthpeice of the phone she said, "Hey, Greg?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your teacher says that today you will be discusing the islamic women's social roles so you think..mmm..roles."

Greg smiled so big Sara thought he would burst until he started laughing hysterically and hitting the table. Sara started laughing too.

"Do you hear that?" She asked into the phone.

"I think the whole world is hearing that!" Grissom said into the phone, making Sara laugh again.

"Okay then, I'll leave now. Call me tomorrow whenever you have the opportunity, okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"You too." Sara returned before closing her phone and leaving Greg, still doubled over in the break room.


End file.
